fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch (SuperNatural)
Urban Dictionary: Monarch *Another Definition Of King, Queen, or Ruler. Summary Monarch or Previously Filed as Terra-Leviathan & Colossus is a creature that exceeds In height over A Hundred meters, And settles down in Various jungles or Natural Areas, sometimes it even is seen underwater hidden on the seabed looking very similar to a sea mound., typically the Amazon Jungle. He is one of the most Favoured Creature in the world to lots of enthusiasts. The Colossus seems to Value “Balance” & “Resilience” As it seems to be Always involved and concerned when it comes to an Overwhelming or Equal Force Destroying the very balance and Concept of Nature. Appearance |-|Last Documentation= The creature’s exterior/skin seems relatively similar to that of a Tree although this is actually the texture, the material that composes the skin is unknown but it is known it is slightly stronger than Tungsten. The Leviathan seems to have makeshift armour covering parts of the legs, Arms, the left side of its head, and its back made out of metal that was later discovered as stolen metal from a scrapyard and an abandoned Metal Factory. The creature is presumed to be part of nature due to the fact that it’s Back is covered in Leaves, 3 trees, Vines, Grass, Moss, a few rocks even its head has 4 antlers with a wood-like texture, when absorbing electricity or lightning they have electrical Zaps between them, as well as vines and moss covering some of it. It has 2 eyes although one is being covered by the metal of its left side. The eyes seem to have black esceras and White Halo-Like Pupils. The creature seems to have 3-6 normal-Sized groups of birds hovering around it some of them even stay in its back or head. When the creature is underwater its pupils turn Sky-Blue and Glowing. It has boots made out of Bones too, similar but slightly shorter than Tak’s due to the fact that they are apparently relatives thus why they both have 4 arms the only difference is that his arms don’t retract nor they Bend in 3 Directions, they stay the exact same. |-|Latest Documentation= The Creature has a few Mental and physical Traits it has before, however there are new changes to his appearance over the passing of time. The Creature now has exceeded Its Previous Height into shifting to a Height Of 153 Meters, It seems to have Ditched its Partial Metallic Area covering its face into Wearing a Massive Skull In a More Relatable way of conveying its DNA Connection with Tak, There is Holes that appear to Look forced open which has its Antlers extend out, there is a notable fracture in the Larger left Antler. His Arms seem to have Noticeably Grown, He has 2 Lower Jaw-like areas attached to the side of his Head near his mouth which retract open when Roaring. He now supports Bone-Like Wrist Band The extends close to the Elbow, and seems to have Tattered and Mossy Spikes with Trees and vines stretching out on the lower sides on its Back which glow Electric-Blue when using his energy Abilities. He noticeably has A Rocky Like Area within its Chest which also covered with an exterior Ribcage like Tak, He Seems to be slightly more Agile and Smarter Than Before. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral at Times Name: Monarch, Ark (NickName) Gender: Preferably Male Age: Unknown Classification: Colossal Natural Creature Height: 153 Meters Status: Active Themes: [ Notes: * Monarch is a Relative Of Tak, After some DNA tests. * Monarch is A Vegetarian, only eating plants, vegetables, Leaves, sometimes even Kelp or seaweed. Combat Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A to 7-C with Abilities Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Low up to Mid), Immortality (Types 2, and 3) Teleportation (Can Be Able to emit emit a smog/Cloud around him, after a few seconds he is gone, and rather in another area) Electricity Manipulation (When teleporting to another area, where he is right now and the area where he is going to will emit a cloud with electricity Swerving around it some even inside), Weather Manipulation (Not only in Teleportation, But can also cause a storm to appear above him and random lightning strikes from time to time as well as normal to heavy rainfall, this is used as a tactic and advantage in combat), Plant Manipulation (Similar to Tak’s Manipulation but vastly superior and can cover an area of roughly 700-900 meters) Telescopic-Vision, Night-Vision, Resistance to Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Poison, Exceptional Temperatures, Weapon Mastery (At one point Used a huge Tree as a baseball bat by skinning its leaves and branches off) Explosion Manipulation (Sometimes During Combat a kick or a punch can cause an explosion which buffs up the Damage), Water Manipulation (Can Create waves up to scaling at a max height of 13 meters.), Adaptation (Immediately entering new terrain it can easily adapt to the survival and Difficulties such as The Sea), Power Nullification (Similar to Tak), Energy Projection (When absorbing Lightning, as in ones from his storm manipulation or natural Caused Storm, He can charge a Up and soon burst out a Fire-Like Beam Of Blue energy strong enough to cut through a building with ease), Energy Manipulation (Another usage of absorbing lightning is he can create a temporary Energy shield which can reflect attacks at those attacking him, another is he can cause a shockwave Of energy which can damage, knockback, and sometimes weaken his opponents, the max distance the shockwave can reach is 157 meters away from him), Attack Reflection (Via Energy Shield), Magma Manipulation (Can Absorb Magma or Any kind of heat as hot or hotter than it to its advantage, Power, and energy), Metal Manipulation (Can Repair or unbend any metal that he utilised on his body), Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level (Physically can destroy an Average City Block), Multi-City Block Level to Town Level with Abilities Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed (Has gotten slightly more agile then his previous documentation), Athletic Human Attack Speed, Superhuman to Subsonic Combat And Reaction Speed. Lifting Strength: Over Class K (A short Time Appearance wherein it, Easily Flipped a Hijacked Luxury-Class Cruise Ship into doing a 320 Degree Spin On it’s location before It Really Sinks) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Physically), Multi-City Block Class to Town Class With Abilities Durability: Multi-City Block Level (an X-37 Bomb was not able to Take it down or even cause it to flinch, however an unknown bomb that was stronger was dropped in an unqualified test which did make it Scream), Large Town Level (During Thunder-Boost) Stamina: Godly (Does not need to rest, stop or sleep for at-least 3 weeks) Range:: More Than Several Meters, Likely Tens Of Meters It’s Energy Beam, and Shockwave Intelligence: At-least Above Average or Gifted (Seems to have a reasonable but Unexplainable Intelligence making him capable of understanding Human Dialogue In All Languages.) Standard Equipment: Large Natural Objects, otherwise not notable Weakness: Seems to have a High-Weakness to Nature-Destroying Weaponry, However this does not kill him rather he takes time to recover and endure all the Leftover energy and power in its area for its advantage. Notable Attack’s/Techniques: * Energy Beam - He can Utilize lightning or even magma to its advantage to charge up and fire a Beam Of Energy strong enough to destroy a building, the beam is Fire-Like. * Arc Shockwave - Can emit a shockwave That can weaken, damage and even knock-Back his enemies, it can also Destroy windows/Glass, flip over cars, knock down street lights, and fling humans nearby into the air, The shockwave is a concentration of Energy, Electricity, Light, and Radiation, The Shockwave can reach an area roughly the size of an Average Town * Boost - When absorbing an amount of lightning/Electricity exceeding the limit, His Body radiates with intense heat that melts metal Around him (The heat reaches a max point of around (90) Meters, During this time Electric-bolts flash more frequently inbetween his Antlers, and lightning and electricity swirls around his body most of which Cover the majority of his Arms which boosts his damage and Durability Extremely High. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * The Exterior Armour Skull is based on and Designed Similar to the Goliath-Leviathan’s Skull in the Lost River Biome Of Subnautica. * It’s “Balance Of Nature” Value, is heavily influenced by Godzilla (Legendary) * According to Files it has gone through a few notable name changes. including Unused Ones (Such as; Argus, Athos, Ronin, Etc...) * I need Its Powers And Abilities; Resistance, The Sentence Excpetional Temperatures, Evan that it could survive Hot or cold temperatures that no conventional or Futuristics device could withstand, Meaning he could survive and Swim through Lava, Feel no Effect through Antarctic or FreeIng Temperatures, Also making him practically immune to being Frozen In Place. Category:SuperNatural Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magma Users Category:Metal Users Category:Heat Users